


【空桥】未完成委托

by V2O5



Category: Super Danganronpa Another2
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V2O5/pseuds/V2O5
Summary: 实际上是桥空/ABO/私设注意





	【空桥】未完成委托

**Author's Note:**

> 实际上是桥空/ABO/私设注意

空桥/ABO/私设注意

桥本上倍，是一个无比恶劣的人。  
他是一个游走黑白的掮客，也是一个性格糟糕的男人。

空坐在餐桌边，冷眼斜视着站在餐厅角落的灰发男人。桥本上倍趿拉着拖鞋站在角落，嘴里叼着一根没点着的烟。坐在身边的歌舞谷夜子正与读卖日经你一句我一句地斗嘴，黑发的小记者被气得满脸通红，但空已经没有心思去关心他们了。  
这两天，她的精神越来越难以集中，总会无意识地飘到那个男人的身上。尽管心有不甘，她也明白这是临时标记产生的必然结果。  
从某种意义上说，桥本帮了她，但她并不想表示感谢。

“空……空？”歌舞谷的声音把她从游离中唤回现实，“你这两天好像一直都在发呆。没事吗？”  
“没事，只是在船上有点睡不好。”空对她笑了笑，摸了摸她的头发，轻声说，“谢谢你担心我，歌舞谷同学。”  
歌舞谷夜子果然一瞬间炸了毛。空早已习惯她的口是心非，熟练地顺着毛安抚起来。余光瞥见站在角落的桥本——他似乎往这里看了过来，又迅速地移开了视线。  
空突然感到烦闷起来。再抬头去看的时候，桥本不知道什么时候已经不见了。

海上的航行仿佛要持续到天荒地老。空不想一个人待在房间，打开门走了出去。  
图书馆，那是她最喜欢的消磨时间的处所。即使失去了记忆，空也知道自己其实并不喜欢看书，头脑也不太好。之所以喜欢图书馆，只是因为它安静的氛围罢了。  
站在图书馆门口，空忽然闻到了一股熟悉的烟味。她皱了皱眉，还是推开了门。绕过几个高大的书架，空看见桥本正坐在深红色的地毯上，背靠书架，手里拿着一本厚厚的书。空悄悄地靠了过去，在他身前停下脚步，投下一片影子。

“桥本同学，在图书馆还是不要抽烟比较好。”  
桥本上倍慢慢地抬起头，眯着眼睛仰视她。空这才发现他的嘴里叼着烟，但并没有点燃。那这股空气里的烟味是哪来的？  
“少多管闲事，白毛女。”他合起书，两条腿惬意地伸展开来，一副懒洋洋的神态驱逐着来客， “没事就让开，你挡到灯了。”  
“来找你说说话，不可以吗？”空若无其事地在他身边坐下，拿起他放下的书翻了翻。是她看不懂的语言，看了几行便觉得头痛，于是又把它放回了原处。  
桥本“啧”了一声，向旁边挪了挪，试图尽量离旁边的人远一些，“给钱，说好的，1000C。”  
“今天没钱，下次再给你。”话说出口，空自己也感到惊讶。仿佛和桥本相处的时间久了之后，自己也学着厚颜无耻了起来。不过再怎么厚脸皮，也比不过桥本就对了。

桥本上倍翻了个白眼，没搭理她，但也没继续赶她走，似乎知道这只会是无用功，连开口都懒得再开。空沉默地坐在他身边，也不出声，直到桥本的书翻到最后一页。他站起来，把书重新插到书架里。  
“桥本，把上次的钱还给我。”空抬头看着他的侧脸。  
“……白毛，你是专门来找茬的吗？”  
空气中的烟味骤然浓郁起来，但却并不呛人。相反，混着一股柠檬的香气，很好闻。想到这里，空忍不住瑟缩了一下，咬住了嘴唇。  
“做生意就要负责到底。桥本同学什么时候这么不敬业了。”

“哈？真奇怪。我不记得我们有做过什么长期生意……”  
桥本的话刚说到一半，脸上的肌肉却一瞬间僵硬了。他猛然低头，看见坐在他脚边的空露出一个虚弱却得逞的笑容。他刚想出言讽刺一番，却已经开不了口，双腿颤抖着跪了下来，大口大口地喘着气。  
“好……好啊，你这女人……也终于学会算计人了。”桥本上倍一边喘气一边笑，恶狠狠地盯着空。  
“近墨者黑，我只是耳濡目染而已。”空毫不客气地予以回击，伸手拽住了他的领带拉向自己。她的手臂已经用不了多少力，但桥本还是被踉踉跄跄地拉了过来。灰发男人半跪在她身上，手臂撑在她的两边，低头看着空，又笑了两声。  
“你笑什么……难听死了。”  
“我在笑你可真有本事，连勾引我这种垃圾都做得出来。”他一边这样低声说着，苍白细长的手指落到白发少女的脖颈边，用指甲慢慢刮过颈侧的那一小片皮肤。  
“只是……生意而已……别废话……”空的声音在控制不住地发抖。事实上，她已经感到难以忍受——不知为何，这个人的出言撩拨总是效果奇佳——但出言催促是绝不可能的，尤其是面对桥本上倍，这个恶劣的人渣。

再说了，明明只是帮过一次忙，为什么连自己腺体的位置都记得这么清楚？空正胡思乱想着，灰发男人湿热的呼吸已经喷在了耳边。混着烟草气息的Alpha信息素仿佛一阵热流，瞬间把空包裹其中。空大惊失色，抓着他的手臂想推开桥本，可还是晚了一步。  
“麻烦死了，蠢女人……这个时候还这么不坦率。”  
”桥本……！“白发少女的身体软了下来，连抓住他衣服的手指都变得无力起来。接着，滑落下去的手被桥本一把握住，向上拉起，勾在男人的脖颈上，刚好能触及到凌乱却异常柔软的灰色卷发。  
“都说了麻烦了……给老子抓好。”桥本似乎很不情愿地提醒了一句，“又不是第一次了，少给我来这套。”

空恶狠狠地瞪视他，双手还是听话地在他的背后抓紧。桥本俯下身，眼神在空的脸上游移了片刻，最终还是认命般地向下几寸，吻住了白发少女柔软的嘴唇。  
事已至此，桥本上倍并不打算继续和自己的理智进行无谓的斗争；他本来就是个怕麻烦的人。既然已经无法消除感性的影响，白费心思也只是浪费时间。他当然慌乱过，也无数次咒骂过空：如果这个女人从未出现的话，他现在就不会……  
被迁怒的少女躺在他身下，脸颊上不可避免地飘上了红晕，却没有拒绝亲吻。柔软的、像果冻般的嘴唇，桥本心想，当它不再整天吐出恶言恶语的时候，也许还是值得喜欢的。说不定能值很多钱，比他所拥有的所有钱都要多。

在他们第一次做爱的时候，他们并没有接吻。在他们看来，这只是一次赤裸裸的金钱交易——Omega付出金钱，Alpha付出身体，换取让双方都满意的状态。如果问空为什么会选上桥本，那一定是因为怕麻烦：她深信桥本不会为一桩生意而动摇，也会保守秘密——谁知道却带来了更大的麻烦。  
很温柔，空闭着眼睛想，温柔得简直让她吃惊。舌尖的一丝烟草苦味很快溶解在了交融的信息素里，侵略者正在尽可能地给予爱抚，又似乎是在试探，动作逐渐加重起来。空被动地回应着，失去了记忆的少女并没有这方面的经验，但她依然明白亲吻的含义。  
似乎有什么东西在不经意间变了。

“我还以为桥本同学……根本不会这种事情……嗯……”  
“丫头，你未免有点太看不起人了吧。”  
桥本确实懒得在多余的技能上花时间，但那段为了生存什么都可以做的时光确实教会了他太多东西——每当想起那段经历，他都感到一阵反胃。这种事情还是不要告诉她比较好，桥本几乎是怜悯地想着。  
身上衣服早就被扯乱了。桥本干脆解下被拉开一半的领带，绕了一圈蒙住了空的眼睛，在脑后打了个结。空刚想伸手去解，桥本就不耐烦地按住了她的手，“别看。”  
不看就不看。空赌气地想，谁还想看你那张丑脸了。  
身体感到了一丝凉意，水手服被掀开，白皙的身体暴露在空气中，但被手指划过的地方却变得滚烫。空察觉到桥本反复地抚摸着她腹部左侧的三条瘢痕——三条不知道什么时候留下的、可怕的伤痕，是她总是被藏起的心事；此时却被轻柔地触碰着。

“别看了……要做就快点……”空忍不住发声，试图停下他的动作。腹部的手指停顿一下，从善如流地向下移去，挑开了她的裙子。  
Omega的发情期尚未完全过去，白发少女的裙底早已湿漉漉的一片。Alpha叹了口气，解开了自己的皮带扣。虽然还勉力维持着表面上的平静，但身体的反应早已出卖了他。从一开始被空用信息素引诱之时，Alpha的本能欲望就占了上风——何况他前不久才和这个Omega结合过，他的身体记得。

“桥本……？”空似乎有些迟疑地开口——即使能感受到包围全身的信息素，失去视觉还是会让她感到不安。作为回应，桥本上倍握住了她的手，十指相扣按在柔软的地毯上。  
“……啰嗦。”  
他在少女纤细的脖颈上飞快地落下一吻作为安抚。  
接着，缓慢却不容置疑地扶正位置，推进了她的身体。  
此时，世间万物似乎都不再存在，只有彼此才是唯一。桥本粗喘出声，好半天才忍住没有动——他十几年练就的自制力简直消失得一干二净。空的声音已经带上了哭腔，却依然咬着嘴唇试图阻止自己发出呻吟。  
“痛吗？”过了一会儿，Alpha才想起来这时候似乎应该说一句体贴的话。他以前从来不这么干，话说得也别扭。空摇摇头，暖热的呼吸润湿了他的脸颊。  
“……继续。”

蒙住双眼的领带在不断的晃动中松开了。空睁开眼睛，看到了不如往常那样冷静的桥本上倍。虽然大脑几乎已经停转，但她依然感到新奇……以及，萌发于心脏深处的，不愿被她承认的快乐。  
她本可以像往日一样挑些无关痛痒的话去冷嘲热讽。这个男人，在第一次见面的时候就刺伤了她。对她总是冷言冷语，互相打击，不给好脸色，连平时说几句话都要收钱。眼里没有其他，只有利益和生存的，超乎常理的危险分子。  
此时，却用一种奇怪的眼神，注视着她。  
似乎在无声地说：为什么你不能早点来？

空睁大了眼睛。似乎是为了躲开那双灰色的眼睛，她伸手抚上他的背，把桥本按进了自己怀里，然后亲吻了他。趁桥本还没反应过来，凑到他颈边，用力地咬了一口。  
“桥本上倍……你做的时候能不能专心点。”  
灰发男人吃痛的“嘶”了一声，报复性地咬了回去，牙齿擦着腺体陷入皮肤。  
“你这女人，要挑衅能不能选个好时候？”

等到Omega的发情期终于退潮，已经将近日落时分。两人精疲力竭地抱在一起，衣衫不整地倒在地毯上。桥本喘着气，伸手象征性地推了推压在他身上的空，“完事了就滚开……重死了。”  
白发少女面无表情的脸上红潮仍未褪去，听到他的话置若罔闻，反而揪着他的衬衫往上挪了挪——明知故犯，简直让桥本气得牙痒，只能努力忽视胸口的重量。  
“听好了，空。我只说一遍。”桥本上倍说，“以后别来找我。”  
“为什么？你知道我不会听的。”  
桥本拍拍她的脑袋，“我先说好，和钱没关系。离我太近对你没好处，你就不能乖乖听一次话吗？”  
空抓起他的手，贴着自己的颈侧——那里有一片齿痕，但都完美地避开了腺体。桥本并不想标记她，只留下了第二次临时标记。

“现在就不行吗？你一定要拒绝我吗。”  
桥本没有回答，闭上了眼睛。  
他怎么可能拒绝空。如果他真的发自真心地讨厌她……当她第一次发情期来找他的时候，他就会直接把她踢出去。事实上，当他开门发现空的时候，几乎被吓得无法思考——这个发情期的Omega，居然敢在船舱里这样乱跑——顾不上更多，就把她拖了进去。之后发生的事情，某种程度上说也是他的放任所致。  
空是不一样的。尽管他说不上来是哪里不一样。  
脆弱的脖颈，无数次被送到眼前，距离腺体只有一层薄薄的皮肤。只要张口咬下去，她就永远是自己的了。  
也正因如此，他选择了拒绝空。他已经放任了自己两次，已经够了。

似乎明白他在想什么，空偏头看着他，没有追问。  
侧头，耳朵贴上了他的胸口。果不其然——听到了绝不可能代表平静的加速心跳。  
“桥本同学，还是一如既往地爱说谎呢。”  
“……说真的，你能不能快点从我身上滚下去？”

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 备注：  
> 桥本在少年时期，为了生存被迫接过“那种生意”。对象通常是有特殊癖好的年长者，这给他留下了很深的心理阴影。  
> Omega在某种程度上可以通过信息素外放影响Alpha或Beta的神智。  
> 图书馆内部并没有监视器。  
> 最后，桥本会接受空。但如果他失去了爱人，此生他都不会再一次陷入爱情的牢笼。


End file.
